


Over

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: Strength comes from the feelings you hold for someone else.[Implied TYL! Reader/Tsuna Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa]





	Over

**the tears that keep overflowing...**

_"Hey, Tsuna."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could you ever love me?"_

* * *

"Throw her in with the first one."

Brown eyes widen, as the suited man open the door. She cannot say anything over the tape wrapped around her mouth, but there is concern bubbling within her over the limp body he throws a few feet away from her. There is a sick feeling deep within her heart because she knows who the bleeding woman is. Kyoko had seen her around Namimori growing up and even after she had rejected a certain brown-haired boy's feelings, they would still smile and chat on the streets. She knows the singular reason why they are here --the reason why she said no- is all because of Tsuna and for the former school idol does not feel like smiling anymore.

_"I don't feel that way, Tsuna."  
"...I understand."_

It takes you a while to fully wake up from the blow they had given you. The fight was unfair to begin with, but maybe it was your own diehard attitude at fault because you thought that you could take them all on. The dried bloodstains are crackling on your once white shirt, as you move around. A muffled noise catches your attention. It takes awhile for your eyes to adjust to the dark; however, you notice a familiar face staring back. You stare at each other for a while before you run --with your wound-infested body heavily protesting your quick movements, but you ignore it-- to her side, pulling off the duct tap covering her mouth. She starts crying out of fear and various other emotions, as you hold and ignore the breaking of your own heart.

_"Would you ever give me a chance, Tsuna?"  
"I don't know."_

The days and nights mesh together after that and you wonder what it is taking the Vongola so long. Kyoko barely talks and her smiles have disappeared completely. She has become catatonic over the entire situation that she had been placed in, things that have only hardened you over the years. Maybe, that is why he still loves her after so many years. Kyoko is still pure, while you have become diluted with the constant transgressions related to your occupation. Yes, that certainly is the reason why. You are simply a lump of coal, while this woman is gold to everyone around her. Maybe, that is what solidified your next decision so strongly.

"One of you needs to come with me, now!"

"W-What?"

"Kyoko, be quiet." 

This man is not the one that usually comes in to give you the meals. No, you know who he is and what he plans on doing. Your heart thumps like crazy at the situation at hand until it is the thing echoing in your ears. There is a look of panic on the older man's face with a silver gun shaking within his clamped hand. You want to laugh at the fear he is currently feeling, but also smile at the thought of seeing everyone again, of seeing Tsuna again. Yet, you are aware that the Mafioso might have a completely different ending at mind. You smile and let go of Kyoko's hand. She screams, causing the man to hold tighter to the trigger of the weapon. You turn to face her slightly, tears forming in the corners of her pretty eyes and a complacent smile on yours.

"P-Plea-se, don-t g-go."

"Take care of Tsuna, ok?"

"...W-what?"

"Promise."

She simply nods a wordless promise and the man soon takes you away. Afterwards, there is a commotion that starts to build far beyond her prison cell. There are men yelling, the sounds of fighting and killing make her crystal colored tears fall even faster. The banging of metal sends quivers of dread down her spine and make her body shake even more than before, until the prison door finally opens. Ryohei stares at his younger sister with great relief, as he goes and picks her up. She is crying, but through the blur of water and salt, she can see Tsuna and Gokudera run past them, not a single glance to make sure she is safe. There is screaming -all she can hear is two people screaming- as, the Sun Guardian treats her wounds. Suddenly, a gun shot echoes loudly within the building and in her heart and soul as well. The tears start all over again, as the cries from a familiar man start to echo at a thundering volume.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry--"

She keeps whispering to herself, as her older brother tries to comfort her. Yet, it does not help when the Vongola leader keeps screaming your name with none answering him back. It is too late, too late for anyone. Yes, gold can be melted and transformed into something else -Kyoko certainly has- but, there are times when something beautiful can be shinning within the presence of the coal. It is a diamond, my dear. It is something he never knew he had until the very end.

****

**...are my only wish for your happiness.**


End file.
